


Ever-Falling

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor can't sleep.So, he decides to sit in the lounge room and watch the snow fall for a bit.He didn't expect his fiancé to follow him into the lounge room.





	Ever-Falling

Victor, what are you doing out here?”

Victor glanced behind him and smiled at the sight he saw.

His beautiful fiancé stood with a blanket wrapped around his form while rubbing an eye tiredly.

“Sorry, Yusha, did I wake you?” He questioned, earning a shake of his head from Yuuri.

“No, woke up and you weren’t there,” Yuuri mumbled. He hummed while watching his fiancé as he shuffled his way around the couch before settled down beside him. Victor smiled as Yuuri draped the blanket over them both before going still against his side with a big sigh.

“Why are you out here?” Yuuri mumbled as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé, holding him tightly while turning his gaze back to the window.

He hadn’t been unable to sleep, despite having a warm fiancé to cuddle and an early training session planned with Yakov in the morning. He had been lying awake for a while, watching Yuuri sleep for a while before deciding to get out of bed and amuse himself other ways.

Watching snow fall had always been one of the easiest ways for him to fall asleep when he was younger, so he had opened up the curtains in the lounge room and sat himself on the couch to watch the snow fall, hoping that it would lull him to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he settled down on the couch, but what he was sure of was that he hadn’t fallen asleep. He had been hypnotized by the slowly falling snowflakes that covered the ground in white.

“Wanted to watch the snow,” he mumbled softly before turning his head to plant a kiss on top of Yuuri’s head.

“Was cold without you,” Yuuri mumbled while wrapping him up in a tight hug. He chuckled softly as his fiancé captured his full attention. Yuuri shifted around for a moment until he seemed to find a comfortable enough position to settle down to sleep beside him. Victor lifted a hand up to run it through Yuuri’s hair to help him draft back off.

“Go back to sleep, Yusha,” he mumbled softly, earning a soft hum from his already half asleep fiancé.

“Sleep well, Lyubimyy,” Victor whispered as Yuuri’s breathing levelled out. He watched his future-husband sleep for a moment before turning back to the ever-falling snow.

He wasn’t sure what had suddenly changed, but Victor found his eyes slowly starting to drift shut. He hummed while shifting around into a comfortable position, making sure not to wake Yuuri.

Victor let out a soft sigh as he found himself drifting to sleep with his fiancés breathing and slowly falling snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160906539675/victuuri-cuddles-idk-any-soft-fluff-for-those-two)


End file.
